The Merton Files
by phoebe5
Summary: Merton is a vampire but he and lori are in love! warning if you dont like stories with babies in them(like the angel episodes with the baby) then DO NOT read!


Merton lifted the heavy black cofin lid and then he stood up and stepped out the grave.His grave.He could tell that somone had moved all the mud and earth that coverd his cofin into a large pile at the side of his grave.He saw a spade and he grabbed it and started putting the earth back on the grave so that none would see that he had risen from his long sleep.He had finished within a few minutes because he was a lot faster and stronger. He knew what he was.A hunter.He was one of the undead.He felt the top of his head and felt his black hair.It was spiky the way he liked it.Now that he was dead he could give himself a new name like spike or angel but he still felt like a merton even if he wasnt the weedy little nerdy goth anymore. He was hungry.He had to find somthing anything to eat.He knew he needed blood.The warm red sticky stuff that ran through mamals,the thing that all the undead craved.He could smell it,the blood.He could smell a small mamal that was nearby.He felt hislegs carry him to a large bunch of bushes and he put his had inside.He was quick enough to grabb a small rabit. He felt his canines getting longer,his eyes change and the demon part of him taking over.He sank his fangs into the small rabits neck and drank.He felt the warm sticky goodness flowing through his throat and into his stomach.He had never felt anything like it and he knew that human blood would be 10 times as good as this.It filled his stomach and made his body tingle all over.It was incredidble.When he was finished he laid the rabit down and licked the lood off his lips.It felt good to be dead.  
  
Tommy still couldnt belive it,his best friend merton was dead.He was found behind the factory laid on the floor dead with his eyes wide open.Tommy had found him and he was stone cold.There was 2 little holes in the side of his mouth and his blood was gone.This ment only one thing.There was vampires in town. Tommy leaned against his locker and looked at the people who walked by.They would never now that merton had saved them lots of times and all they had ever done was pick on him and reject him.The only person who realy cared about him,apart from tommy and mertons family,was lori who was his girlfriend.She and merton were growing very close and she realy did love him and he loved her.Tommyknew she wouldnt come back to school yet. It wasnt fair!Y did he have to die? "tommy"tommy looked around and saw lori. "lori,wat r u doing here?" "i couldnt stay at home"  
  
"neither could i" "it... it just hurts,he was a part of me and now that part is dead" "well get through this"said tommy."were strong" but suddenly tommy felt so angry that he had died he started to wolf out he felt his teeth growing.he ran the the bathroom and locked himself in and just sat there completely wolfed out crying. ..................................... "merton"said the vampire queen"how r u feeling" "i feel great"said merton"i feel strong". "you feel alot better once u have taken human blood" she smiled at him.she had found him in an ally and she the queen of all vampire the mother had fed off him aurtimaticly turning.He would be her king. "do u remeber anything from before"she asked in a kind voice "yes,i remeber tommy and lori and my family" "u must visit them one last time to help u let them go"she said "ok" "tonight,u will see them and u will feed on human blood" "yes,i will" "there r things u need to know about us merton,i am the queen and the vampires who r made by me r the most power full.u can walk in daylight if u wear sun glasses but others cant.we dont need human blood to survive we can feed of other vampires or animals and we have no reflection.we can be killed by a spell just one spell but others can be staked burnt or beheaded.beware of slayers they r dangerous.crosses and holy water can hurt others but it will not effect u.thats it realy and oh yes u can age whenever u want and u can turn whoever u want. ............................ Becky held one of her brothers weird black shirts.she hated him for leaving her.he wa her big brother and he had left her.he had left her for death and she hated him for it.she missed him. She was sorry that she teased him and picked on him.He was so young and he was dead.some horribe person had killed him and dumped his body proboly without a second thought towards merton.They proboly didnt even know him they just wanted sombody elses blood on their hands.she hoped the person was court and brought to justes. Becky still couldnt belive he was gone.She was never going to hear that witty voice again,see that catchy smile,or see that black gothic hair,again.she wished she could see him one more to tell him how much she misses him and how much she loves him.  
  
  
  
Tommy sat in his bedroom thinking of all the good times him lori and merton had had.They were a gang and now they wasnt.he and lori were partners.poor lori she must be feelin worse then he did she had loved he so much. Tommy stood up and looked out his small window at the small town of pleasentville were somwhere were the vampires that had killed merton and drunk his blood.he would find them if it was the last thing he did.he would make them pay.he would kill them,drink their blood and see how they liked it.tommy didnt care about being a good werewolf he just wanted to kill vampires and anyone who had anything to do with them.he would make them suffer as merton had. he laid down on his bed and felt tears in his eyes.he had to let the pain out.he sat there and cried and cried for his dead friend merton.he knew he would never know anyoe like merton.They was one him and merton.they should be together right now doing somthing fun or battling evil but insdead he was in a cofin and tommy was crying his eyes out. Thoese vampires are realy going to pay .................. merton sat with a fellow vampire,made by the queen,on a wall outside tommys house.merton knew he was in his bedroom,he could smell him. "you can smell him,i know i can smell him to"said the vampire darshel"i sense he is very sad" why wouldnt he be?"said merton"we were best friends and now im dead" "darshel looked at merton witha frown on his pale lips.he could sense that thim werewolf in the house and merton had been very close.he had to make merton feel better about himself so he could kill them,become evil and king of all evil. "ur not dead"he siad in a deep voice"ur undead, u feel more alive now then when u were a human,i know i felt the same after i was turned" "how r u"asked merton.now that he was vampire he wanted to now everything he didnt know as a human.he never knew there was a queen and that vampires could smell and sense things as they did. "124 years old next wek"he said with a small smile on his face"i remeber as if it was yesterday.she turned me in a ally as yourself.she dosnt need to feed very often so there r not many of the queens kind and not many survive the transformation.we were lucky i only know 4 others like us but there r many not so strong vampires that live with us" "how old is the queen?"merton. "we dont know exactly"he said"but over 3,000 years ago.her mother was a witch and she had a deadly curse put on her.the queen was born dead and was beried but she only slept.after 20 years she rose a vampire the first,he real name is vanquisha and she is the most powerful being ever" "can she be killed"he asked. "yes but only by a vampire with her plenty of her blood"he said"most vmpires r 5% queens blood and most of the vampires blood that made them.we have 75% at least and some of our own blood.she can be killed with a deadly spell and whoever kills her with inherit her power and become ruler but none has ever tried it because she would kill them" "its time"he said. ............................................................................ ........................ merton stood outside tommys window he was going to learn how to fly.he had to if he wanted to see tommy again. "now think of the taste of blood running down ur throat and into ur stomach"said darshel"now focus on the window and fly" merton thought of the wonderful taste of the rabbits blood and how much he was going to enjoy human blood.then he felt his feet leave the floor and when he opened his eveys he was level with the window.he looked inside and saw tommy lyin on his bed sleeping on a wet pillow.merton knew he had been crying.he wished he could speak to tommy but he knew he couldnt noone must know what he had become.a killer. he gently floated back down to earth and saw darshel.he started walking away,towards loris house.merton didnt follow him he knew it would kill him to see lori.but then he remeberd he couldnt die and he followed darshel to lris house.they stood out side of loris house and merton knew what he had to do. He floated up to her window and looked insde but he didnt see her.he knew she was home he could smell her so where was she?suddenly the door was threw open and lori walked in with a tear staind face and her hair was all messed up not that any of that matterd she was still beautiful.she sat on the bed and saw that she was holding a white stick within a few minuets it was pick. wait wasnt that a pregnantsey test?and the stick had turned pink and she was crying.that ment she was going to have a baby!she was going to have his baby!! He couldnt belive it.it couldnt be his baby they had only done it once but he knew that once was enough.lori was going to have a baby and its dad was a bllod sucking animal.he floated back down to earth and took off. ..............................  
  
The next day at school tommy was there but lri wasnt and beki was.She looked tired and she had shadows under her eyes and u could tell she had been cryind and why wouldnt she her brother was dead.she looked straight ahed not talkin to anyone she just kept walking as if she was sleep walking.Tommy was worried about her.he should talk to her but he couldnt right now it was to soon. He was worried about lori she had been here yesterday so why wasnt she here now.maybe somthing had happend to her.he would go to her house after school.he heared the bell and he quickly walked to his next class.he sat down and took out his books and pen and he started writing down things the teacher said.he wasnt realy paying attention he just wrote down odd bits he heared.he was to worried about lori. ................ merton couldnt sleep.it was daylight and he had been out all night thinking about what he had saw.he loved lori and he never wanted to see her or their baby hurt.he sat down and looked atthe coffins of the vampires.darshel,haze,shasker,kex and graseil all the queens kind and all named by her there cofins were up against the north wall.they were as close as possible to the queen. The other vampires cofins were against the south wall.kio,hew,poppy,hanna,jez,leo,wogosa and bens coffins were all closed but geos was open.geo was his only real friend so far. she was tall with shoulder lenght black hair and green eyes.she was some sort of a vampire witch and she was one of the queens favorites.she wasnt like the rest she was kind. she respected humans and only fed on animals.she had never killed a human.merton still hadnt tasted human blood but the queen said he would tonight. "wat r u still doing up?" he turned round and saw geo standing in her night gown holding a glass of fresh rats blood. "youve just killed"he sai in a daze"i can sense it.i can sense the hot blood in your vains." "youre powers r growing"she said with a smile."and tonight will be your first human kill but dont let anyone ake u kill.u can decide what to do.i did" "i dont want to"he said. "why not?" "lori" "whos lori?" "she... shes the mother of my baby"said merton in a sad voice. "u have a bay" "shes pregnante"he said"found out last night.im afraid that if i drink human blood i might hurt her" "most vampires changed when they have tried human blood" "i want to let her know what i am"he said"i have to let tommy and her know" "they will coz ill help you tell them" ................... lori sat in her bedroom staring at the wall.she couldnt go to school todat not like this.she still couldnt belive she was pregnante.she stood up and looked out of her open window and saw that the sun was setting it had been 14 days scince mertons death.she could just see him now,lying in his coffin,his eyes closed.his hair spiky the way he liked it.she leaned out of her window and tried to catch the call of a bird.she felt warm tears sliding down her cheeks and falling to the ground.she felt so alone. She was the sunset in all its glory and wished that the sun would rise early because she hated the night.she felt unprotected without merton.she sat down on her bed and put a hand on her stomach.she was sad she was pregnante but she wanted this bay it was part of hernow and she just couldnt get rid of it.it would be killing mertons child.lori laid down and closed her eyes and tried to relax and calm herself.after a few minutes she heard a noise,a bump.she opened her eyes and looked up and saw the cieling and heard another bump.she looked towards the window and saw a tall women standing infront of the window. "dont be afraid i wont hurt u"said the woman in a gentle voice."im geo and i know ur lori,merton told me" "mertons dead"said lori"hes dead and hes berid" geo walked over to lori who had sat up and took her hand and lori stood up.geo hold on to lori and she stepped out the window and gently floated down to the ground with lori.she took loris hand again and led her towards the woods,were merton was waiting.he had felt it was better if she saw him in a lonly place incase she screamed.he was vary frightning in his hungry state.his skin was paler and his eyes were beady. "where r u taking me?"asked lori.geo looked at her and she could see she had tears in her eyes even through the darkness. "to see someone"she said simply. lori didnt say anything else while geo led her throught the woods to a clearing.she could sense merton and she looed at a tree stump and she could see him through the darkness sitting there looking nervous and very pale.he had to eat somthing but not infront of lori. "lori dont be afraid"he said. "merton"she said.merton could hear the hope in her voice. "yes its me" "no,ur dead this is a dream"she said through tears. "no its not he said he stepped into the moon light"im real im here u now im real" "no ur dead" "im not" he walked over to lori and he took her hand and brought it to his face.she was tense and first but then she relaxed.she stood there staring at his face and he felt tears in his eyes.one of the tears hit her hand and she pulled it away and stared at it.it had blood on it.thats what his tears were made of. "ur not merton,u look like him but ur not human" "im not human but im still merton"he said through his tears"oh lori ive missed u so much" "wat r u" "1 of the undead"he said"a vampire but i wont hurt u or our baby" "u know about the baby" "yes"he siad with a laugh"were going to have a baby" he moved foward to kiss her and she let him.she kissed him back  
  
  
  
tommy stood in a clearing in the woods and howled.he howled because he was sad and alone.he had gone to loris house but she wasnt there and her mother said she didnt know where she was.he was worried about her.she must feel so sad and alone,worse then he did.he stoped howling and sat down.he had to find those vampires and make them pay.he had to. .............. merton heard the howl and he knew it was tommy,it had to be there was no other werewolfs in pleasentville and normal wolfs didnt howl like that.he looked up at the moon and he could see that it was full so tommy would be feeling worse then he did the night before.merton had to find him.he held loris hand and led her though the woods and geo walked behind them.everynow and then lori turned her head and stared at geo. "ur very pale"lori said the 7th time she looked round. "u know y"replied geo.she gave lori a smile. lori knew everything was going to be alright.she was with merton and he couldnt be hurt or killed and he could protect her and their baby.he had told her everything he knew about himself and the others.she knew he wouldnt hurt her and he hadnt killed a human so that was good.he woz good and thats all that matterd.she didnt care what he was as long as he was merton. they stopped at another clearing and lori could see tommy sitting on the floor wolfed out crying for his friend who wasnt completly dead.merton let go of her hand and left her with geo.he walked over to tommy so quietly that not even tommy with his super hearing could hear him.merton put a hand on his shoulder and tommy looked at him. "tommy its ok im here"said merton. "its not ok,u left me"he said"ur dead" "if im dead the y am i here talking to u" "the only way u could be real then is if the vampires turned u....." "yes thats wat happend but i wont hurt u just as i havent hurt lori" "oh mertoN" they hugged and then lori ran over and they all hugged and tommy became human looking again. "im pregnante"decleared lori"its mertons" "oh im so happy for u too"he shouted . they all hugged again. .............. The next day tommy felt so much better then he had done for 2 weeks.merton had told him everything.he realy was alive!well not realy alive he was undead.merton had told him not to go after the vampires for his and loris own safty and noone could know what he was not even becky. poor becky.she wasnt at school but lori was and she lookedso much happyer and tommy still couldnt belive she was going to be a mother and merton was going to be a dad.and of course the baby was human because it was concived when merton was human.life was good for him merton and lori and of course life would be good for her baby.  
  
hey lori"shouted tommy and she stoped in the school hall way.it had been nine months scince they had found out about merton now she was about to have her baby.she was ound and plump but still pretty and her fac lit up with happeness.her baby was going to be born and halloween she just knew it and she knew it was a girl.she had made merton tell her.. the other vampires didnt know that he went to see tommy and lori nearly every night,exept for geo and she would never tell them.they all thought he was a killer,that he drunk human blood,not that he was deeply in love and about to be a father to a baby girl. "whats up?"she asked tommy with a big grin on her face "nothin"he said"i was just making sure u was ok and do u need anyhelp with anything?" "im fine and everything is under control but please when the baby is being born can u find merton and bring him to the hospital i want him to be there when shes born" she put a hand and her stomach and smiled again.she loved the baby so much and she loved merton and he loved her. ........ it was night and merton was hungry.he ddnt want rats blood,he wanted warm blood he wanted human blood but he would never take human blood.he would have to make do with rabbits blood or go without.he could hear geo behind him listning for rabbits.she heard one and grabbed it beared her fangs and bit it and drunk.merton managed to catch one has well.he felt his teeth grow,he could make them grow when ever he wanted and they grew when he was angry.he felt his eyes change colour,blod red and he growled and buired his fangs into the rabbits throat.he drank and when he was finished he was still hungry.he craved more. "it is nearly time for the birth"said geo reverting to her human form"the stars told me" "well the sooner its over the better i cant stand this waitin" "lori will be fine the stars told me...." "oh the stars dont know everything!"he shouted showing her is fangs.she just stared at him. "sorry im on the edge"he said.she made no movment. they starte walking back to the lair.in the past few months 3 other normal vampires had joined them,2 girls and a boy .the first girl was smalll with dark hai and green eyes she was called elly.the other girl was talk with mousey hair and blue eyes called ackathla and the boy was called jazz named after his mothers favorite thing. they walked into the lair,a large cave fit for living in.keo and poppy were sitting in a corner talking and jazz was reading a book the rest of them where out,hunting.he hated them all. .......... "oh god tommy the baby is coming"lori screamed in her bedroom.tommy who was sat next to her imediatly jumped up and shouted her mum.who helped her to the car. "find merton"she screamed at tommy. "i will" and with that she was gone. tommy had to find merton fast.he wolfed out and he ran towards the woods.he knew mertons lair was there.he found a big cave and he slowly walked into it.it was daylight so they should be asleep.he looked round a conner....and saw merton sitting alone. "tommy wats wrong with lori"he shouted vamping out.he hated it when that happend. "shes having the baby" meron said nothing he just grabbed his sunglass and at the same time they both changed back.merton followed tommy and they jumped into the car and rushed to the hospital. when they got there the woman at the reception desk told them where to go and when they got there they saw lori laying on a bed looking nervous. "my waters just broke"she said"not long now" merton rushed over to lori and kissed her tommy sat down.all they could do now was wait.  
  
The queen didnt know where merton was.he had stopped her from reading his mind but she could sense him so she knew he was still in pleasentville but she didnt know were.He was more powerful then any of her children had ever been.he would be her king soon.but he still hadnt tasted human blood and to be king he would have to do that.she would make him do that.she could use geos magic to do that "wheres my dinner!"she shouted.she was angry and when she was angry she got bloodthirsty. "it is here"said poppy"ur majety" She saw a young girl maybe 15 or 16 with long dark hair and eyes that reminded her of merton.the girl look terrified but she had power about her.the girl looked up at queen.the girl was pretty and powerfull.she would make a good vampire. "what is ur name?"asked the queen. "b..becky" "im the queen of the undead." th girl looked at the queen as if she woz crazy.the queen just smiled at her and reveald he fangs to becky.becky jumped up and slowly backed away.she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked round and saw a vampire bearing his fangs will bloodred eyes.he looked like an animal.becky knew she was going to die. .............. Merton held his daughter in his arms.she was beautiful with eyes like him and a mouth like her mothers.he was so proud he was a father and he hoped his daughter would never ever find out what he realy was. "what shall we call her"asked lori as she watched merton rock their baby girl. "what about beth"he suggested.he had always liked the name beth and it sounded right for her. "yes i think beth is great for her"she said with a smile. merton looked at her.she looked tired but she was still beautiful.he walked over to lori and put beth into her hands and lori smiled. "were a family"she said. "hows it going"said tommy. he walked into the room and looked at beth and smiled. "so have u decided what ur calling her" "beth"said lori and merton at the same time. ....................... merton walked throught the woods.it was nearly daylight and the others would be wondering where he was and he hadnt eaten.he decided to eat on the way home.he wanted to tell geo about his lovly baby girl,beth.he loved hr so much. he walked over to a bush and pulled a rabbit out and sank his fangs into the rabbits neck and felt the warm blood flow into his mouth.when he had finished he laid the rabbit down an carried on walking.he came to the cave and in walked inside and allthe others were still awake as if waiting for him to come home.but this was not his home his home was with lori and beth. "where have u been"asked the queen "for a walk" "i have somone i would like u to meet" the queen moved aside and merton saw ....becky.but she didnt look like becky her eyes had changed and so had the shape of her mouth and she was a lot paler.she looked like one of the undead.she looked at him amazed. "merton i i thought u were dead!"she said "i am.just like u" "im not dead im undead and im all powerful" "dont becky dont" "why not all this time u could of come to see me u could have put my mind to rest" "i did come and see u but i didnt let u see me" "thing r different now noone can tell me what to do but the queen" merton grabbed becky by the hand and led her out the cave and the vampires did not follow.he led her into the woods to a quite place. "u dont know what ive been throught.i had to leave all my friends and family.i had to leave the loe of my life.shes just had her baby.a girl called beth.so u think u have had it hard!!! she loked at him stunned. "im sorry"she said"im sorry for everything ive ever done to u.i love you. "i luv u too" in the faint light of the sun sister and brother hugged.  
  
2 months later lori held beth in her arms and she gently rocked her while she slept.she had never been happer in her lif.she had a beautiful baby and merton could protect them.The other vampires still hadnt found out about the baby and becky would never tell thembecky had been over the night before to see the baby.she had heldher and fed her and bathed her.lori trusted becky.becky had not yet tasted human blood and she didnt seem to want to.that was good. tommy came to see her everyday and he would play with beth.one day he had wolfed out infont of her but she didnt cry or seem scared she just watched him. merton came to see her every night and somtimes he brought geo.merton had gotten geo to do some spells so if they ever did get hold of beth they could never hurt her.merton loved his baby as much as he loved lori and he fed her and played with her. she laid her baby in its cradle and stood up to go to bed.she laid in her bed thinking of all these things.she was happy with merton and beth she was the happest she had ever been.she hoped things stayed as good as this. ................ The queen sat on her throne thinking of what her minion had just told her.merton was still making contact with lori and he had a baby girl.she knew it was true and know she had to think of a way to deal with it.then she knew what to do.they could capture the baby and lori.kill lori and take the baby and leave her somewhere to die.that would show merton who was boss and as for the wolf she would send her best vampires after him. "becky" "yes" "have you tried human blood yet" "no" "do u want to tonight" "£im not realy hungry" "too bad because were having a special guest for dinner to night." ................. Beth lay silently in her cot as the vampires crept over to lori.they had climbed throught the window and they had to take the baby and the girl.thats all they knew.they didt question the queen.no one questioned the queen. they threw some dust on the baby and girl that had been stolen from geo and they knew it would keep them sleeping.one of them picked up the baby and 3 others picked up lori.they floated down to ground and then took of. They carried the girl and baby to the cave.merton was out with becky and geo proboly feeding on rabbits.they laid the girl on a stone slab and laid the baby on some blankets.both slept soundly. "good"said the queen when she saw them. "what know"asked poppy. "you can feed on the girl but dont take it all leave enough so she will stay alive for a few hours,leave the baby alone" keo leaned over lori and looked at her face.she would make a good vampire but he had to obey the queen.in felt his fangs grow to full lenght and the demon took him over.he bit the soft smooth neck and felt her sweet blood flow into his mouth.he could see out the corner of his eye that darshel and shasker had bitten her wrists and haze was lapping up blood from her leg.he could see the others in the corner watching this.he felt importent to be doing this. he stopped and knew that the others had.there was enough blood in her to keep her alive for a few hours.she was wide awake now but she coudnt screaM because kex had put a hand over her mouth.she was going to die and she knew it. .......tommy watched the cave.he hadnt seen the vampires take lori and beth in but he didnt trust them.he knew they would be up to somthing but all he could do was watch the cave.he knew merton becky and geo where out in the woods feeding and they would be back soon. he watched and listened ..............  
  
merton and becky ran back to the lair.merton knew there was somthing wrong.he ran in and saw lori laying on the floor close to death.they had fed of her and took beth 


End file.
